Darth Nebulous
Darth Nebulous was born on an unknown planet on 3985 BBY to a poor family, at the age of 15, he killed his parents in a rage, craving the pain of other beings. After he was found. He was trained by an unknown Jedi Master to become a Jedi. That plan failed as Nebulous killed the master after his training ended. Nebulous then ran off into hiding for many years. In 3962 BBY. Nebulous joined Darth Sion, Nihilus, and Traya in their empire. After the Death of Sion and Nihilus. Nebulous fled to an unknown planet and stayed in hiding for thousands of years. During that time. The strong force in him caused his body to cripple, and his body was consumed by it. Forward a few thousand years. After the death of Darth Vader. Nebulous seeked more power. He wanted to finish what Nihilus, and Sion started. He wanted to start a new empire. During that time, he met Dalanos. A powerful human that was strong in the force. He too wanted to defeat the new rebellion. Nebulous and Dalanos took the responsibility in creating the new Sith Empire. Along with Dalanos came his apprentice, Darth Tormenus. Together they formed the new Sith Triumvirate. Early Life Darth Nebulous (Real name unknown) was born on an unknown planet in 3945 BBY. As a child, he was abused by his family, and became very angry. His family was very poor also, it was believed they lived in a small shack and didn't have many things. At the age of 10, Nebulous was getting even more angry and felt a lot of hatred toward his family, he started to feel very dark. At the age of 16, Nebulous killed his entire family in their home, and then proceeded to go out and kill everyone in his village using his hatred and anger as a guide. Nihilus Many years later, Nebulous grew even stronger. Darth Nihilus, felt the strong force around Nebulous and found him. Nihilus took him in, giving him the name Nebulous. Nihilus introduced him to Darth Traya and Sion also, they assisted in training him. Sith Triumvirate Nebulous became part of the Sith Triumvirate, lead by Nihilus, Traya, and Sion. As he wasn't a high ranking member, he assisted in hunting Jedi down and slaying them. He became much stronger as he was a part of this. He became more connected with the Dark Side. Hiding In 3951 BBY, Nebulous was on Telos IV. During that time, Darth Nihilus' ship, the Ravager, was being attacked. After some time went by, Nebulous felt something strong, it was Nihilus' death. Immidiately, Neblous fled Telos IV, he went into hiding on multiple unknown planets. His hunger for the force, and death, grew. His body was being destroyed by the force, he decided to create a mask, much similar to Nihilus', to remember him. That mask later became the thing that allowed him to have a physical form. Discovered Ten years after the destruction of the Galactic Empire, Darth Albatraum, also known as Dalanos, a governor for the former Galactic Empire, sensed the large force that surrounded and made Nebulous powerful. He took his apprentice, Tormenus, to investigate it. That is when the enraged Nebulous was discovered, and went with them. Sith Empire Together, Nebulous, Albatraum, and Tormenus, started a new Sith Triumvirate. Based off of the former Sith Triumvirate he was apart of, he knew this time it would not fail. From that, they started an empire and found new sith throughout the galaxy. They trained them, and formed a new Sith Council. They used the planet Moraband to train the members of the Empire, and used the planet as a base. Albatraum, still being the governor of Naboo, decided to turn Naboo into a puppet of the Sith Empire. Mathkros Nebulous found Mathkros on the planet of Tatooine, after sensing him. When Nebulous found him, he took him in, and trained him. Since Mathkros was one of the first members of the new Empire, he was appointed to the council. Mathkros became a very strong sith, and eventually, was given the name Darth Mathkros by Nebulous. Zlo CC-6565, was intercepted by the Sith Empire after flying near the fleet. Nebulous did not have him put in as a prisoner though, Nebulous felt the force in him. This clone was one of the few clones that was cloned with Jedi DNA, as an experiment. Nebulous, decided to take him in and train him in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force. Nebulous used Sith Alchemy to make the clone look younger. After that, Nebulous trained him for months. After the many trials, Nebulous gave him the name "Darth Zlo", Eventually, Nebulous appointed Zlo to the Sith Council. Daelethyn's Corruption While in meditation in Moraband, Nebulous felt something powerful, he reached into the galaxy to find it and it was on Tatooine... Nebulous traveled to Tatooine in secret, searching for the person that held this power. He came across a person named Edward Traynor. Edward was a Jedi Padawan at the time, but he was being clouded by the Dark Side. Nebulous decided to take him in, and turn him into a Sith. Nebulous corrupted him and made him very powerful. He then gave him the name 'Darth Daelethyn'. Nebulous taught him that peace was not the answer, and that people should embrace the Dark Side and Sith should feed on the pain and suffering of others. Eventually, Nebulous appointed Daelethyn to the Sith Council and made him in charge of the Inquisitors of the Sith Empire. Zlo's Demise As Nebulous and Darth Daelethyn, Mathkros, and Zlo were on Tatooine. Nebulous went to a moisture farm and slayed everyone there. As it turns out, one of them was a clone that fought with Zlo during the Clone Wars. Zlo became angry after Nebulous killed the clone, and went back to the Ravager. Nebulous asked him why he was so angry, and Zlo would not answer. Nebulous had Zlo tortured and put into a holding cell. After that, they all traveled to Moraband. There, Nebulous and Daelethyn used ancient Sith Alchemy to brainwash him and reconnect him to the Dark Side. Attack on Coruscant As the Sith Empire forces lined up on the Ravager, being briefed on the plans, everyone knew that the Sith Empire would win the siege. As Nebulous, Albtraum, Daelethyn. Zlo, Appo, Venron, and Athorin landed on the surface, they immidiately spread out, looking for any force user. Nebulous, Venron, and Zlo went to the senate building. They were able to easily slay everyone in the building, and kill their Chancellor too. The others were at the Jedi Temple, slaying all of the Jedi. After they got back to the Ravager, they executed the Grand Master, first stripping him of his force powers, then giving him a slow, painful death. After the siege was won, the Sith Empire named Coruscant the capitol of the Sith Empire, and enslaved all of the citizens. Fall of the Empire In 37 ABY, Nebulous mysteriously disappeared. The reason for this is because he greatly wanted to reaffirm himself with the dark side, and reconstruct his physical body. For ten years, Nebulous traveled to many crippled dark planets, meditating and learning more about the Dark Side. Though his new knowledge, Nebulous was able to reconstruct his physical body. Rise of the Second Empire in 50 ABY, Nebulous decided to return to his fellow Sith, and start a new, more powerful Sith Empire, with his new powers, it would be undestroyable. He was able to reunite with Darth Phorid, and Darth Tormenus. Together, they tracked down many of the Sith that fled from the Empire at the fall, and together, they started to form a new Sith Empire on Moraband. Shortly after that, Tormenus and Nebulous traveled to Naboo to meet with Darth Albtraum, and get him back into the New Empire as the Minister of War. Personality and Traits During large battles, Nebulous usually fought in a chaotic and aggressive lightsaber style. known as Juyo. But other than that, his native style was an agressive, one-handed style used by Nihilus. Nebulous had to feed on Force energy to replenish his strength. As his hunger was not as bad as his master's, Nihilus, Nebulous was still drawn by Force-sensitives and wolds rich in the Force. He practiced the same powers as Nihilus, and was able to reach far into the force, and could feel force users. To replenish himself, Nebulous would have to go to those planets, and kill all touched by the Force, and cleanse the planets of all Force-touched beings. Darth Nebulous craved pain and death. He would slay people touched by the force and absorb the force in them, feeding on their pain. Powers and Abilities Nebulous was taught the powers his master, Darth Nihilus used. He was proficient in Dark rage, Farsight, Force lightning, Force resistance, Force scream, and Force whirlwind. He was also able to use a form of Force Healing. He also was able to use Sith Alchemy. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Sith Lord Category:Sith Empire Category:Darth Category:Emperor Category:Dark Lord of The Sith